


Yandere AU

by LauLilly



Series: Oneshot Book Series [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Gore, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Humor, F/M, Heavy Angst, Human Claude Faustus, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Kidnapping, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Murderers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Tsunderes, Yandere AU, Yanderes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: Yandere AU. Stalkers, Weapons. And definitely murder.P.S  Lots of OOCness. (Warning:Crazy people alert.)





	1. Stalking and Weapon Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a little yandere oneshot book to pass time with updating my series, so enjoy!.

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

A lot of stalking, If you have a best friend who Is aware of someone following you home and to work (Or class.) They will most likely go missing.

 Weapon Of Choice:

His bare hands, he prefers to choke his victims. He Isn't a fan of stabbing, however he will do so If he needs to.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

Stalks every now and then, he keeps a close eye on you, If you have a friend who Is aware, he'll actually talk to them privately, he wouldn't kill them because he'd know It would break your heart.

Weapon Of Choice:

A regular knife, He wouldn't murder unless someone was actually put their hands on you and hurt you physically, after that, he will most likely have a chat with them... (AKA. Torture.)

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

Lots of stalking, no murdering whatsoever. Unlike the other males, he would most likely cut back on the stalking If someone were to let you know someone has been following you.

Choice Of Weapon:

Nothing. He wont murder anyone unless to protect you or self defense. (Despite the Fact that I'd love It If he was a crazy murderer.)

 

**Phoenix Wright** **:**

 

Mild killing, Not much stalking. Unlike the other males, If someone were to tell you that you were being stalked he would try to get closer to your friend and well...Kill them.

 

Choice Of Weapon:

Badge. And I'm serious.


	2. Favorite Place to Murder and What they Like About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweetness and some craziness as usual.

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

He prefers to catch a victim In an alleyway or In the park at night.

 

It's very strange but he loves the cute sneeze you have.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

He likes to keep victims In his basement, he loves to stick pins and needles on them until they bleed to death.

 

He loves your voice. (A little too much.) And the fact that you also like cats and other animals. (Human Sebastian still loves cats.)

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:  
**

 

 

The question should be: What's not his favorite place to murder.

 

He loves your determination In life, and the sincerity In your voice.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

Underground. He just kills his victim then makes their grave.

 

He loves your sweet smile and your bright eyes.


	3. Kidnapping and The Way They Treat You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Is here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Alert! drama and gore Is just now beginning!

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

You were walking home, focused on your phone, you weren't aware that golden eyes were lurking behind bushes, tracing your every movement, watching where your hands went, watching how you moved, _**watching how you breath...**_ You stopped In your steps, you heard the sound of clacking shoes, you turned around no one was present. You didn't think anything of It until your mouth was covered by a hand. "So nice to finally see you... _ **Dear."**_

He always comes down to his basement to check on you. You always refused his love, so he threatened to kill those around you. Though, he actually wouldn't do It because you would always him a monster.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

You wake up, noticing your eyesight being covered by a soft cloth, you felt warm hands start to take the cloth off your eyes. "Kitten, It's so nice to see that you've finally woken up." The voice scared you, until you saw your kidnapper's crimson eyes, which soothed you.

 

He wouldn't tie you up, nor keep you hostage. He'd just follow you everywhere, and stoke your hair and sweetly sing to you. It creeped you out most of the time though.

 

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

He wouldn't kidnap you, do you people have Issues?

 

He'll spoil you, and practically call you every 5 minutes, when you don't respond the search team comes.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

No kidnapping either, unlike other yanderes he's straight forward. "Hey, (Y/N) I like you, wanna go out together some time?" Cries to death If you reject him.

 

He wouldn't let you out his sight, he must cling to you at all times. "Er, Phoenix I can't get the sugar If your holding onto my arm like this..." Seriously though, Never out of his sight.


	4. Behaviour and  Arguements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Humor, perfect concoction!

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

He Is incredibly organized around you, you don't have to worry about finding anything (Except spiders in the bathroom tub.)

 

If the two of you get Into an argument (Most of the time because of the spiders.)

 

"GET THEM OUT THEY'RE ANNOYING!"

 

"WELL YOU'RE ANNOYING TOO!"

 

cue tears.

But later on you both make up.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

 

Like Claude, very organized. He actually doesn't really do anything that annoys you except sniffing your blood. (Creepo.)

 

Cats. He keeps stealing cats from the pet store.

 

"PUT THEM BACK!"

"NEVA!!!"

You love him anyway.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

Once again, very organized. He's extremely quiet about his emotions. You honestly don't know what's In his brain 99 percent of the time.

 

Working over. That's all you two argue about. You call him a workaholic, you both insult each other. Go to bed separately then apologize the next morning because It was stupid.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

Have you seen this man's place? It's a wreck. You constantly nag him to clean up his office more. He just calls you a mom and cuddles you.

 

Nothing. Nothing to really argue about.

 


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see our little yanderes upset!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S:I could barely think of anything.

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

If he sees someone trying to pursue you, let's just say...It won't be pretty and their eyes will be cut out.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

He doesn't really do PDA, but If he sees someone getting too close or being touchy, he'll Immediately hug on to you. And will cling onto you the whole day.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

He would be lying If he told you that he never gets jealous, but when he does he usually just Interrupts a conversation you would have with someone.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

I can totally see him being easily jealous and extremely possessive. He'll tell whoever who Is trying to win your heart or whatever to back off. You swear you see him glaring at whoever gives you the 'eye.'


	6. Cuddles and What they Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the cuteness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Unamusing_Repetition thank you for your comments on chapter 4 and 5, (And also I agree, they are so adorable and It would be so cute to see them jealous.) I apologize but I don't directly comment. I hope you can understand, I'm glad you enjoy my series!

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

The big spoon, and also the awkward one he just sits there not knowing what to do.

 

Claude Faustus Includes...

 

1\. No PDA.

2\. Stealing his spectacles.

3\. Matching Clothes.

4\. Tap dancing Lessons.

5\. And stopping him from yelling at the workers of pet stores.

"DON'T SELL MY FAMILY!"

"CLAUDE GET OFF OF THE WINDOW!"

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

Big spoon, at home he does _a lot_ of cuddling. He just picks you up out of nowhere and cuddles you, It'll be anywhere. The kitchen, bathroom, bedroom or the couch. He really doesn't care.

 

Sebastian Michaelis Includes...

 

1\. PDA sometimes.

2\. Going to kitty cafes!

3\. Butterfly kisses!

4\. Stealing his towels from the bathroom. (Wait, what?)

5\. Him making you wear cat ears on holidays!

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:  
**

 

Can be either, usually little spoon when he has nightmares. And he cuddles a lot as well. (He just doesn't admit It.)

 

Miles Edgeworth Includes...

 

1.No PDA.

2\. Watching cartoons.

3\. Stealing his cravat.

4\. Cosplaying Steel Samurai characters on Halloween!

5\. Helping him go to sleep. (I can totally see Miles not being able to sleep without the Reader.)

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

Little spoon, he loves being cuddled by you and running your hands through his spikes, him just laying his head on your lap Is a silent beg for you to play with his hair.

 

Phoenix Wright Includes...

 

1\. PDA 24/7 (He won't hesitate to just hug you out In public.)

2\. Reading over case files and laughing about April May.

3\. Movie nights.

4\. Cuddles all the time.

5\. Wearing his suit.


	7. Pick-up Lines and Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness once again, and also, I might make a sequel to this series, though I'm not too sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks! I wanted to make something that's descriptive yet short. And I don't know how I make It cuter, It just happens. And Ace Attorney Is pretty good.)

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

Your Pick up Line: "Are you spiderman? because you keep crawling In my mind." (That was lame I know.)

 His Pick up Line: "I like your eyeballs." (He's trying though right?)

 

He hates all Holidays, Christmas, Valentines day, Halloween. You name It. Though he only acts as If he enjoys It to please you.

"Pleaseeee Claude?"

"No, No mistletoe's (Y/N)."

Mistletoe's happen anyway.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

Your Pick up Line: "You don't need any sugar dear, you're already sweet."

"Sweet, but not original."

His Pick up Line: He doesn't need one to charm you. All he has to do Is smile and be kind towards you.

He enjoys Valentines Day and Christmas with you.

1\. Mistletoe.

2\. You both made a promise on Valentines day you'll wear cat ears for the whole day.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

Your Pick up Line: You don't have the chance too. You keep getting kicked out of his office.

His Pick up Line: He passes out before he can even say anything.

 

He Isn't a fan of most holidays, he doesn't even really celebrate his birthday. (Until you drag him out to the theater for a Steel Samurai movie.)

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

Your Pick up Line: Who needs pick up lines? all you do Is just give him nicknames and he becomes a stuttering mess.

His Pick up Line: "I'll give you my badge, that's how much I love you." (Shh, we all know Phoenix loves his badges.)

 

He loves every holiday except Halloween, he says the figures at shopping centers spook him.

 

 

 

 


	8. How they act when you get threatened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our bodygaurd senpai's! P.S feel as If this Is going off of the path of a yandere AU let's see these cinnamon rolls get upset over someone hurting their special person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Haha, I might!)

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

Oh spider to the no. He ain't having that. If anyone, lays a single finger on you. They will die.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

Sebastian will step In all smiley and everything and walk you home, then find that person and just cut their fingers off. Just to show them their lesson.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

He wouldn't resort to violence, he'll walk you home and file a restraining order against the person.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

He'll grab his badge and smack em! (Kidding.)

He'll grab you Instantly away from whoever lays a finger on you, then he'll comfort you back at home, cuddles and everything.


	9. How they act when you're at work

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

Walks you to work and home, he'll call you every 30 minutes.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

He'll actually be at work with you.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

If you weren't able to answer a call or text within 15 minutes, search team comes.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

"Don't leave me (Y/N)!" He'll cling to you, you're never able to go to work.

 

 


	10. Finale: Dates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see where these precious cinnamon rolls take you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Lol, I love them all! They're just so cute!)

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

You have to drag him out the house, he prefers just staying at home watching Spider man movies.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

Way too romantic, you have to constantly push him off you when you're both dancing because he wants cuddles.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

You played one of those 90's video games sometimes at arcades (He's never been to an arcade.) He beats you every time just like bowling. I think he's a bit addicted to retro games though.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

(I loved writing this one.) You both always head to a cafe then a small walk In the park along with kisses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, Book 2 of Yandere AU will come. (During May.)


End file.
